


An Honour To Serve With You

by SweetSorcery



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dinner, Episode Related, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing rattles Dr Bashir. Except his commanding officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honour To Serve With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon characters, settings, events and other details are property of Viacom/Paramount and possibly other copyright holders. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement fan entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Notes: This is set after the season 1 episode "The Forsaken".

When Commander Sisko's door chime sounded, he laid down the napkins in his hands and surveyed the nicely set table with a satisfied smile. "Enter," he called out.

His guest poked his head around the door, the rest of his body remaining out in the corridor.

"Come in, doctor!" Sisko boomed, smiling broadly. "I don't bite."

Julian smirked. "No, of course not, sir. Sorry." He tiptoed his way inside without further hesitation. "I hope I'm not too early?"

Sisko shook his head. "You're right on time, actually. There's nothing more unappealing than overcooked aubergine stew."

Julian walked up to the table, and Sisko motioned for him to sit.

"Thank you for the invitation, by the way." The doctor spread his napkin out over his lap. "Although I'm at a loss as to why--"

"Consider it a thank you, doctor," Sisko explained, ladling stew on their plates.

"Thank you?" Julian asked, surprised.

"For the way you handled our difficult visitors." Sisko set down the plates and took a seat opposite the doctor. "It's no small feat to come out of ambassador duties unscathed, let alone a hero with whom said ambassadors want to be on a first name basis."

They shared a smile.

Julian, feeling more modest than usually, said, "I can't take credit for the circumstances. Any officer would have dealt with the situation as I did."

"You might be surprised," Sisko said, raising his glass of Bajoran spring wine. Julian copied the gesture and they clinked their glasses together. "To the man of the day - Julian Bashir," Sisko toasted, surprised to actually see the doctor blush. He chuckled.

"Thank you, sir." Julian joined in the laughter, glad that it helped relax him a little. He really would have to work on being so intimidated by his commanding officer.

Sisko started eating. "I hope you'll like this. It's one of my father's own creations."

"It's delicious," Julian said appreciatively after his first bite. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook myself. I love to eat though." He grinned.

Sisko looked satisfied. "I'd be happy to give you the recipe, doctor," he offered.

Julian smiled. "That wouldn't do any good, I'm afraid, commander. By the time I was done with it, I'd wind up with gagh."

Sisko laughingly offered, "I'd be happy to prepare some more of this for you another time, should you get a craving. I always appreciate an excuse to make aubergine stew."

The doctor's cheeks heated up. "Thank you, sir." He grinned boyishly. "Where's Jake?"

"With Nog," Sisko said. "They went to see a baseball game together and right now, they're probably stuffing themselves with hot dogs."

"Hot dogs?" Julian asked, shocked.

Sisko laughed warmly. "Sausages in a bread roll, doctor."

"Oh, I'm glad," Julian said with a sigh of relief, then laughed at his own stupidity. "I actually think Jadzia might have mentioned them to me. I didn't ask. She does eat Klingon food, after all."

"You think Jadzia is bad. You should have had dinner with Curzon Dax just once. That man used to eat as if it was a dare." Sisko's laughter rolled over Julian like warm waves.

The doctor was slowly beginning to relax, a feat he'd considered impossible in front of Sisko. Why was it that in his commander's presence, his supposed arrogance took a nose dive, and he turned into a blushing school boy?

"More wine?" Sisko offered.

"Please." Julian held up his glass, quite unnecessarily, as Sisko was right across from him.

But Sisko humoured him, holding up the bottle and pouring some more of the fine liquid, awkwardly, due to the position. As was to be expected, some of it spilled on the table.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Julian cried out, hastily standing up and dabbing at the table cloth.

"Don't worry about it," Sisko said good-naturedly. "The recyc unit will take care of it."

"I don't know what to say." Julian hung his head.

Sisko frowned, watching the young doctor stand beside the table awkwardly. "What's wrong, doctor?"

"I don't really know, sir," Julian said, meeting Sisko's eyes. "I seem to have misplaced my bravado."

"I think I like you better without it."

That was unexpected. For both of them.

"Oh," Julian merely said.

Sisko, gathering that the surprise invitation to his quarters had something to do with Bashir's 'loss', set himself to making his guest feel more at ease. "How about some jazz?" he offered, and instructed the computer to play a selection of his personal favourites.

When 'Harlem Nocturne' began to fill the room, Julian smiled. He recognised the piece; it was in his collection, too.

Sisko looked back and forth between his guest and their half-full plates. If Bashir had the jitters, finishing dinner would probably be more pain than pleasure. "Coffee?" he asked. "Or tea?"

"Tea would be nice, sir."

Sisko nodded and went to the replicator. "One Tarkelian tea..." He turned to smile at the doctor. "Extra sweet. And one raktajino." He passed the tea to Bashir and motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa.

Bashir sat. Then he was fresh out of things to say or do.

Sisko sighed. "There's no need to feel uncomfortable, doctor. This is simply a dinner between colleagues, no formal dress uniform occasion."

Bashir smiled sheepishly. "Am I that obvious?"

Sisko sipped some raktajino. He'd taken care to sit beside Bashir on the sofa, half-turned towards him, because he didn't want to create distance between them. God knew, the doctor was uncomfortable enough already. "I do wish you'd relax around me."

Bashir gazed at Sisko pleadingly. "How?"

Sisko smiled warmly, and Bashir returned the smile in spite of everything. "Just like that, doctor."

Bashir was on the verge of blushing again. He quickly hid half his face in the huge mug in his hands.

Sisko watched him over the rim of the cup. "I hope you didn't sustain any serious injuries during that adventure you had earlier?"

Bashir clasped his cup tightly. He shook his head. "Nothing that couldn't be fixed in no time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sisko set down his raktajino. "By the way, I've decided to add my own commendation to the ambassadors'."

Bashir's jaw dropped. "Sir! I... don't know what to say."

Sisko shrugged. "You deserve it. You know, since you first came to the station, you've continually surprised me." Bashir smiled ruefully. "What's the matter, doctor?"

"I know, I know. I didn't exactly charm my way into any hearts."

Sisko smiled softly. "Not exactly."

Surprised by his commanding officer's frankness, but also encouraged by it, Bashir continued, "I've been told about my tendency towards... arrogance." Sisko, politely, didn't respond, but the smile had not left his face. "I guess I've always had it too easy," Bashir said. He sipped some more tea.

"And yet," Sisko said. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if we were to uncover quite a talent for dealing with adversity in you." Bashir blushed. "You're a wonderful addition to the team here, Doctor Bashir. Julian."

At the use of his first name, Bashir looked up into his commander's kind eyes. "It's an honour to serve with you, sir," Julian said huskily, then cleared his throat.

Sisko felt an odd tenderness. The words were perhaps nothing more than a somewhat hackneyed turn of phrase in the service, but one look into Julian Bashir's face told him that the sentiment behind them was as real and honest as the doctor himself. His young officer wore his heart and soul in his eyes, and Sisko had always liked people whose eyes could not lie.

The silence between them ceased to feel uncomfortable, unlike the earlier, awkward moments. Their eyes merely lingered on each other, mutual respect and sympathy connecting them.

Finally, Sisko spoke. Softly. "You're a very candid man, doctor. Tell me how you feel about being here. Now. With me."

Bashir's mouth stood open for a moment, his fingers curled tightly around the handle of his mug, while he considered his response. "I feel honoured. Proud."

"Go on." Sisko knew there was more to be said.

"Nervous," Julian said with a shy smile. Sisko returned it. Pausing for a few moments, Julian came to a decision. "I think I feel... exhilarated," he admitted, raising his gaze to meet Sisko's. "You want me to be honest, sir."

"Yes, I do." Sisko set down his cup, leaning imperceptibly closer to his guest.

"When I was in your office earlier..." Julian began, somewhat embarrassed. "I moaned about being stuck with the ambassadors."

Sisko nodded, smiling. "I remember."

"You told me that you'd hit an ambassador once. At least, I think that's what you told me." Julian bit his lip, but continued bravely. "I wasn't really paying attention, sir. You were standing so close to me, and then..." He swallowed. "You put an arm around my shoulder."

"I did, didn't I?" Sisko said softly, scooting a little closer still.

Julian nodded. His eyes met Sisko's, full of fire, as he let out a shuddering breath. "I've no idea what I've been doing since then," he admitted. "The whole day's passed by me in a haze."

Sisko wanted to laugh, but even more, he wanted to let his young officer know that their unplanned and entirely inappropriate moment of closeness had had quite an effect on him, too. "A good kind of haze, I hope?" he said, his deep voice somewhere between a growl and a purr.

Julian gasped. "Yes."

Sisko reached to touch a dusky cheek, his hand almost unnaturally warm against the doctor's sensitive flesh.

Julian closed his eyes, letting the reality of what was happening sink in. He leaned closer, completely unaware he was even doing so.

Sisko watched him, felt the yielding to his touch and listened to the soft panting as he moved towards Julian. He left his hand where it was, but used his thumb to coax the soft, trembling lips apart.

Holding his breath, Julian waited for the kiss, his anticipation stretching seconds into minutes, until he was close to moaning with discontentment. That was when he felt the touch of his commander's lips on his own. And he did moan after all.

Sisko drew him close, and was astonished to find himself pushed backwards almost instantly as the bundle in his arms straddled him and bent him back over the arm rest of the sofa. Swallowing his laughter, he allowed the assault, and was rewarded with eager hands roaming over his chest, a tongue seeking out his own hungrily, and a deep groan as Julian's crotch rubbed against his. When he was allowed a moment's breath, Sisko gasped out, "I think it's safe to say, your bravado's returned."

Julian panted, his face flushed and his eyes darting back and forth between Sisko's. "I'm sorry, but--"

"Don't be," Sisko whispered, allowing the impatient tugging at the front of his casual tunic.

Julian smiled. "I've been wanting to do this all day. No, longer. Days. Weeks maybe. Since... I don't know."

"Who's counting?" Sisko said huskily, the timbre of his voice inflaming Julian further. He led the searching hand to the closure of his tunic and helped Julian slide the zip down all the way to the hem.

Julian's eyes followed the progress of their hands heatedly. He licked his full lips, and Sisko felt a desperate urge to kiss them. Again and again, until they would become sore and swollen.

"Oh god!" Julian exclaimed when the folds of fabric parted, revealing smooth, beautiful dark skin. His hands began to roam immediately, and he leaned forward, assaulting the arched neck of his commander with licks and kisses while he trailed seeking fingertips over every inch of exposed flesh.

Sisko, with something of a struggle, managed to meanwhile get Julian's uniform into a reasonable state of dishevelment at least. Until he got him to his bedroom, that would have to do.

"Let's go next door," Sisko murmured against Julian's ear, and was rewarded for the invitation with a kiss.

"Aye, sir," Julian whispered, to Sisko's great amusement.

They managed to get to the bed without too many interruptions for nibbles and kisses and other impatient displays of mutual admiration.

When they sank down on the mattress, Sisko once more gained the upper hand, and Julian was happy to let him have it.

It was the doctor's turn to be stripped, to have his body explored an inch at a time as it was revealed. Julian quivered under Sisko's experienced touch, warmed wherever a large hand stroked and fondled, and chilled where his flesh was exposed.

They moved against each other, grinding impatiently, moaning each time either of them slipped between the other's thighs. The fire built too fast, burned too hot, to be sustained, and within moments of each other, they climaxed in a sticky, wonderful mess.

"I've never done this, Julian," Sisko admitted breathlessly once he regained his voice, his lips against the enticingly curved neck.

Julian laughed softly. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't believe you."

Sisko grinned at him. "With anyone under my command."

"Oh." Julian licked his lips. "Maybe my arrogance isn't completely misplaced after all?"

Sisko gripped Julian's wrists and pinned him down. He attempted to give him a stern look, but failed utterly when faced with a smile that could light the heavens. "You were right. You are spoiled," he merely said, smiling.

Julian's eyes softened, adoration evident in his face and in everything about his prone, submissive pose. "Yes, I am," he said raspily. Groaning softly, Sisko moved against him, enjoying the tremor shaking Julian's slight form and the momentary speechlessness. When Julian found his voice again, he whispered, "Care to spoil me some more, sir?"

THE END


End file.
